pandemonium silhouette
by SebonzaMitsuki27
Summary: ToushirouKarin. AU. Courtship is apparently the equivalent of teasing and slow torture.
1. 01

01

—

Kurosaki Karin had a plan.

A good plan.

A cunning plan.

A devious plan.

However, in a moment of impulse, she had promptly forgotten said plan.

—

Frolicking stark naked in fields of ice and snow: a wonderful dream.

Discovering said stark nakedness and being chained to his bed: a terrible reality.

There was only one explanation for this.

Kurosaki Karin.

—

Matsumoto-taichou threw her head back and laughed.

"_Again?_ Karin-chan, I know you're in some sort of cahoots with him, but you're going to have to let him go at some point. He's got to do my paperwork… or would you prefer to do the honours?"

Karin folded her arms, unimpressed with her taichou's tactics. "Never. Besides, _cahoots?_ Him? Me? It would never work."

And besides, it was pecking order. Hitsugaya Toushirou just so happened to be a lower seat than her. That's all.

"Mm." Rangiku nodded like a mother who knew what was going on. "Not only were you considering it _but_ I see your blush there."

"Tcha. Taichou is as smart as ever. That's the reason why I joined Tenth Division." Droll, Karin snarked the praise, her compliments really meaning nothing at all. "Or should I go on, flattering you to the highest calibre until you cannot listen to any more?"

"Fetch me a bottle of _sake_, then continue with the overbearing praise." Matsumoto-taichou shut her eyes, leaning back on her chair. "And while you're at it, confess your love to your favourite play toy?"

"Shut up, taichou." Karin scowled, deciding to kick the door down to make her exit much more melodramatic.

Hitsugaya Toushirou could fix the damn door.

—

This whole… 'war', Hitsugaya Toushirou supposed that was the word to describe it started with pie.

Not his. Not Momo's.

But Karin's.

Apparently she was aiming at Momo. And he was in the way… making her entirely blameless. That was how her senseless logic worked.

To this day, he still didn't know the reason why.

Perhaps he should have just taken it and went along. But then she smirked. And then he couldn't resist.

He fought back. Threw something back at her.

… it might have been his shoe. He's not entirely sure on the details before it became sort of a… whole Division Fun Squad Fight.

Ever since then, there was something between them.

Something evil.

Like _blatant blackmail_ and _perilous pranks._

All she had to do was something—anything, and it was on.

Because Karin started it.

—

Breaking into his apartment, removing his clothes and finding handcuffs _could_ be called stalking.

Karin preferred to call it revenge. And… a bonus. And fun.

Fun was a general term that circulated around Hitsugaya Toushirou.

It's fun, just getting on his nerves.

Besides, he did have quite a nice body. Which was beside the point; but still the honest truth.

She wondered when 'getting on his nerves' translated into 'manipulating him to get into his bed'.

However, if the end result is ever done, it won't need answering.

—

No matter what the occasion, she still managed to have a smug grin on her face, whenever he saw her.

"Have a nice morning, Toushirou?" It could almost be considered a leer, the expression of her face.

Pity it made her look almost pretty.

"Peachy." He snapped, disgruntled.

The faster he got away from her the better.

Maybe today was just an off day; and gave him strange thoughts.

… it still didn't excuse the indiscernible expression on her face that he caught just before he left.

—

"And what did that experience tell you?" Seconds later, Karin talked to the shadows on the walls.

Luckily, the shadows talked back. And moved. And laughed.

"That he totally wants you, and you should hurry up and initiate the action so it gets through his small head." The shadows then proceeded to clap joyfully, a matchmaker in sight of success. "Now give me my _sake._"

Smothering a scowl, Karin nodded and rolled her eyes.

"_Hai._ Stalker-taichou."

—

He's not exactly sure when the hyper-sensitivity occurred. And it only concerned _Karin._

But that probably was the problem.

—

She thought about it, her hands behind her head and slouching on the sofa. Thought about possibly spilling the beans and confess an attraction that _maybe just might be love._ She's not entirely sure about what _being in love_ exactly entailed. Possibly blackmail. Or pranks. Or endless amounts of fun which developed into more intriguing prospects…

And then thought against it.

It was fun 'getting on his nerves'.

It was fun 'just teasing him and provoking him'.

No doubt it will be fun 'tempting him with interesting situations and oddly phrased sentences'.

And it will be fun to 'make him slowly burn'.

Rangiku-taichou-chan most likely had tips for these kinds of situations. Because despite her complaining, Taichou-chan _was_ awesome like that.

After all, why should they stop now that the game had progressed into something… more?

—

Now, what exactly should Hitsugaya Toushirou _do_ about it?

Besides paperwork.

—

Disclaimer: bleach is not mine.


	2. 02

02

—

Ignoring the situation at hand did not work.

Mainly because people kept it rubbing in his face, constantly reminding him about their—that was, Karin's and his—_relationship_.

"Careful, Shirou-chan." Momo sighed, yawning and side stepping yet another pie. "Karin's out to get you."

_Splat!_

It was, yet another, _beautiful_ new day.

And he knew that whatever that entailed, he would certainly not like it.

"And what about you?" Flatly he enquired, lifting his eyebrows when something rather... gooey sank into his white hair, and began to slurp down his neck.

A certain Kurosaki grinned across the room, waving.

Offering a small smile, Hinamori waved back.

Hitsugaya Toushirou refused to do such an action.

"Oh, it's a girl thing." Repeating that phrase did nothing to irk his anger, not further his understanding of Momo's situation. "Don't worry about that. Besides, now that Karin has essentially engraved _mine _on your forehead, everyone now knows that you are off-limits."

The last part twigged a growing vein.

_What?_

"Will you excuse me? There's someone I have to kill so very badly."

—

Things to do this morning:

Throw pie? _Check._

Wave? _Check._

Smile? _Check._

Laugh? _Check._

Read the newspaper and scan it, generally uninterested in what _The Yachiru News_ Column had to say about the community with its resident evil conspiracy theories? _Che—_

That part of the schedule was interrupted. Partly because it's meant to be handed over to Kurotsuchi Nemu (for _green_ purposes, and saving the world without insanity), and partly because Hitsugaya Toushirou had snatched it right out of her hands with a pout that could make butter melt.

"Gee, this must be love, if we've gotten to the 'only look at me' phase." Sardonic, she rolled her eyes, curious at what her object of obsession was mad at. This time. "Are you unhappy that we aren't dating? Because I can easily remedy that. Name the time and place, and taichou-chan will eradicate a whole block of paperwork. Through dubious means, of course."

His glare intensified.

And her heart flipped in ecstasy.

"What's the problem this time, then?" If she squinted, there's just a _dash_ of blueberry pie on his hair. And neck. And face.

"Aside from the fucking pie?" Mr Grouchy Bear growled. "What's this I've heard you _claiming_ me as your _own?_"

Honestly, the Kurosaki girl cannot see the problem. But this was Hitsugaya Toushirou, and he liked to complain.

"Oh that." Karin waved it away without a second thought. "Rumours. Taichou-chan loves them, I'm just abiding. Rolling with it, if you will."

Really.

His reactions were simply _superb_. Not only was he fizzling, he was positively _fuming._

What was he going to do next?

_Without_ provocation.

—

He shouldn't faint.

Not really.

After all, he had more important things to do: like _snarl_ and _shout _and _rage_ at Matsumoto-taichou.

Instead, the world went black; and fainting was the only word to describe the situation.

At least he tore the newspaper in half – that ought to make Kurosaki-fukitaichou angry.

—

"He is _so heavy!_"

It took some time (and still, he remained unconscious) but with some help from Momo, Karin was safely able to drag her ice dragon to Fourth Division, where Yuzu would both examine his health status (the stupid runaway), and gossip.

Connections. How incredible were they?

"Mm, I suppose. But then he's always been such a big eater." Stretching out, Hinamori smiled, impish as always. "Poor Shirou-chan. Always trying to grow taller, and shrinking in response."

"Well, he's alright – no concussion or anything. Maybe he's just really sleepy?" Yuzu shot Karin a knowing glance, warning the older sister all too well about abusing her duties. "Have you been _overworking_ him, Karin?"

There are more implications in that question than should be possible.

"Nah. He's just masochistic." With a sigh, Karin rolled her eyes. And stood up. "Sadly, our relationship hasn't taken that level yet. He's got commitment issues… and I just haven't been able to persuade him."

If there was a note of sadness, then Karin was completely lying.

"Are you in love with him?" Yuzu wondered, tilting her head.

It was a fair question.

"Dunno. I might be. Haven't decided yet." And the question bothered her, because honestly: _she didn't know._ It might be love, it might just be a crush. In any case, there was definitely lust, which was why she was pursuing him. "But I promise to be gentle with him, if that's what you want, Momo. Won't hurt him, won't crush his feelings."

"Hey, Karin?" Momo asked, leaning back, reclining on a cabinet. "What are you doing?"

She was approaching the unconscious Toushirou, ready to practise her 'bed side manner'.

"I'm using a technique that Taichou-chan recommended. And I'm teasing him, because you know I can't resist."

Despite the fact that Toushirou was not awake, it didn't stop her from straddling him, comfortably lodged. With luck, if she bounced up and down, he just might open his eyes. And when that happened, she would kiss him.

And then take him down to the floor; acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Leaning in, it was this exact moment in which Hitsugaya Toushirou _woke_ up.

And in that same second, Kurosaki Ichigo _opened_ the door.

Though 'opened' might be an understatement… and silence was not part of the Kurosaki vocabulary.

—

Hitsugaya Toushirou had no clue what happened.

However, he did remember the words _Zangetsu_ being spoken.

Multiple times.

And yet, that did not explain the reason why (apparently, it was the next day), Kurosaki Ichigo was sporting more injuries, plus a black eye, and resting the bed besides him.

Opening his mouth earned a scowling _shut up; it's not your business Toushirou._

Which was heard right before the murmured _dammit, Karin. I pick your suitors, not you._

Hitsugaya Toushirou was not going to say a damn word.

—

"You don't mind, do you?" Relaxing, and enjoying the breeze with a dash of _sake_, Karin stretched her arms. "Me and Toushirou?"

"Not at all. But could you keep your displays of affection to the minimum? You know, when _both_ of you have reached a mutual agreement?"

"One day, Momo. One day."

Absentmindedly, Karin mused. Would that day ever come?

—

'Not saying a damn word' had its limits.

Because Kurosaki Ichigo had similar traits to Karin—and that was bad. Especially if he could get as easily into his skin as Karin did. (Karin was able to do this with more grace and sparks through his blood, but still, the annoyance factor remained true in that respect.)

Unexpectedly, he was _whiny._ Complaining about every single thing.

Hitsugaya Toushirou's temper burst, unable to sizzle any longer.

"I'm going to marry your sister whether you like it or not."

Okay, originally, it was an attempt to get Ichigo to _shut up_ but…

He still maintained the fact that it was worth asking the question to see Ichigo get stoned, in order to 'calm him down'.

Although, for some reason, he too was given pacifying drugs… before or after, that was the question… of the question…

Still, permission was _permission_.

And Ichigo had, albeit not in his right mind, given his blessings.

Both of them were smiling and spouting babble for quite some time.


	3. 03

03

—

The clock ticked. The clock tocked.

And so Karin sighed, stretching out and rolling her head and stiff shoulders, absolutely bored with the task at hand.

"_Taichou-chan_, please can you just stop _not doing your work!_" Frustrated with her taichou's antics of laziness, the fukitaichou hoped that if she pushed the taichou sufficiently, Matsumoto would actually work.

Naturally, she wouldn't.

And neither would Karin.

But they were on a deadline here.

"Can't we just mooch off our favourite workaholic?" Carelessly, and completely intentional, the tangerine-haired _shinigami_ decided to throw all her paperwork up into the air.

"You know, that doesn't sound such a bad idea…" Karin began to grin, relapsing into her oh so wonderful procrastination, and just relying on Toushirou for everything. And then she stopped. Because it wasn't possible. "Can't. Okay? We _can't _do that to him – under Yuzu's orders. So back off."

"Hey!" Grey blue eyes narrow. After all, Matsumoto Rangiku _was_ Kurosaki Karin's taichou.

"Sorry." Her hands rose, signifying her repent. "But what remain spoken is true. Apparently, I've been 'overworking' him."

"Ridiculous." Matsumoto scoffed, perishing the thought. "You haven't even _touched _him."

"And my heart weeps because of it." Karin knew exactly what her taichou meant. "Still. It means we can't go pester Toushirou in the hospital and ask him to do it for us."

"Damn."

It meant that they had to find another solution… or talk.

"Karin, have you visited Toushirou and Ichigo during their hospital visit?" Intrigued, Matsumoto-taichou leaned forward, dismissing the forgotten paperwork.

"Once." Karin admitted, the memory eradicating all thoughts of doing work. "But they were _smiling _and saying all these nice things, completely addled in the brain. Couldn't make 'em angry if I tried. They just kept laughing, mad it was…" The dark-haired _shinigami_ fukitaichou shook her head, hoping to get rid of the wistful look on her face. "Still, that's what happens when Kurotsuchi Mayuri becomes part of Fourth Division, eh?"

Matsumoto Rangiku shivered. Understandably so, since no one liked the creepy guy who wore no make up. "How does Yuzu-chan cope?"

And Karin grinned. "… blackmail. My sister can get pretty nasty if you push her to the limit. Turns out that dear Mayuri-kun is deathly afraid of her."

After that _one _incident, Kurotsuchi Mayuri had either stayed clear of the youngest Kurosaki, or was unbearably polite. Both Kurosaki siblings helped, but mainly, it was all Yuzu that caused the erratic change. All the time acting completely nice.

"Ah, well, good for her." The Tenth Taichou raised her cup of tea. "To Yuzu-chan."

"To Yuzu-chan." The Tenth Fukitaichou joined her, wholeheartedly endorsing the sentiment. "Don't ever fucking cross her."

A pause.

Matsumoto got up from her desk and moved.

"… are you going to ask for a later deadline date?" Karin arched her eyebrows, already knowing the answer, and grinning because of it.

_Typical. _

"Yep!"

_But oh, so practical._

—

It went unspoken.

What happened in the Hospital _stayed_ in the Hospital.

Except the blessings for the grouchy Kurosaki brother, of course.

Because both of them had some serious frowning to catch up on.

And so, as Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kurosaki Ichigo left the Fourth Division, they made sure to avoid each others' eyes.

—

Another beautiful new day came upon them, and all Karin really wanted to do was get drunk. Well, before the new recruits came in. Because it was _her_ duty to welcome the new troops and show them who their new family was.

… and introduce them to Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Four of them stood in the shadows, somewhat hesitant. But all of them were new Tenth Division members.

"You know, Taichou, if Toushirou _really_ hated us, he would have made a formal complaint long ago. That, or transferred to a different Division." Karin yawned, still observing the new guys on the rooftops, Matsumoto joining her.

"How long did it take you to figure that out? There's a reason we get him to do our work. He cannot resist our womanly wiles, specifically _yours._" Matsumoto grinned, eyebrows wiggling out of sheer cheekiness. "We do our work, he does his."

"Oh yeah, and what work would that be, taichou-chan?" Can't help but feign ignorance.

"We _are_ the better fighters, are we not?" And with that, Matsumoto Rangiku shoved her fukitaichou off the roof, cackling at the surprised face that Karin gave. "We have the far more superior element of surprise – so show these newbies what you've _got!_"

Karin _would_ have screamed _bitch!_ but the crowd of unfamiliar faces stopped her. She had an image to maintain after all, and after this less-than-cool entrance, she would have to make herself work _extra hard_ (not that _that_ was a tough feat) to take the boys' breaths away.

So she stood up, taking meticulous care to brush off the nonexistent dirt on her clothes.

Act unfazed. That was something to be aware of, secretly taking in covert shots of her peers.

When she was adequately satisfied, Kurosaki Karin looked them in the eye, and brandished her _zanpakutou._

"Alright men! Welcome to Tenth Division. I'm Kurosaki Karin, your fukitaichou, since taichou-chan is nowhere to be seen. Now, my rules are simple: love me, feed me, and never leave me. The first man who can cut me, I will buy them dinner. Now are you ready?"

Having spoken these words, Karin charged straight at them.

Perhaps she would go easy on them.

But then again, perhaps not.

—

So.

Just because he had the 'blessing', didn't technically mean that the gesture meant anything.

Oh, it helped with Ichigo. But Karin might view it as a completely pointless thing to do. Actually, it would probably not impress her at all.

Yet if he was able to use the information to something _akin_ to using it against Karin, it might be the moment in which Karin would be swept off her feet. Because he had the gall to do something so absurd, and phrase it into an immediate wedding… all their problems would be solved?

Or were the drugs still talking for him?

And then he became aware that he had walked into the Boob Mountains. Deprivation of oxygen tended to alert Hitsugaya Toushirou of this fact time and time again. And yet, his twisted taichou found ways for it to happen again and again and _again_.

There was a reason Hitsugaya _hated_ being stuck in this Division. But something always compelled him to stay, for some strange reason still unbeknownst to him…

"Shirou-chan! Am I glad to see you, because I've missed—" His tangerine taichou shrieked into his ear, refusing to let him pull away.

"_Kami_. How much paperwork are you behind with _this _time?" Fighting to breathe, Toushirou finally found himself able to speak. Maybe he could fight. Push away. Tell her to stop treating him like a teddy bear that she was unable to refrain from being hugged. And yet he couldn't; because the tenth taichou had a very persuasive puppy eye face that should _not make him feel guilty._ "Never mind." He sighed, giving in. (Though he hadn't really fought in the first place, simply accepting it as… Division Life.) "Tidy up the pile of paper, place on my desk, and _keep_ out of sight. Especially with the _sake_."

"Gotcha!" Grey eyes twinkled in delight. "Now, what's with the frown on your face? Missing Karin-chan already?"

"No! I just—just because I'm _attracted_ to her doesn't mean that I'm missing her!" Heat rose on his cheeks, accompanied with a gust of temper.

"… or wondering where she is?" Amazing how easily the Tenth Taichou's voice can be songlike.

"Y-Yes." From now on, Hitsugaya was going to restrain his vocabulary to one word answers. Perhaps the women in his life wouldn't tease him so much if he did.

"Clearly." Toushirou did not like the mischievous smile on her face. At all. "Well, if you must know, she's 'welcoming' the newbies into our Division. I wonder which stage she's gotten to…"

Unaware of the fact, Hitsugaya Toushirou began to shake his head. "No way… but she caused so much _damage_ last time…"

Matsumoto grinned. "Do you remember your first time?"

Blood flooded out of his face, and Hitsugaya Toushirou never knew that he could run that fast.

He had to _save _those poor unfortunate souls… though chances were, he was already too late.

—

"_Pirate attack!"_

And with that, Karin pulled out the bandana, tied it onto her head, and began to kick in Sacred Regions, _zanpakutou_ in her mouth.

—

When Toushirou finally found the crime scene, Karin was merrily singing sailor songs to herself.

Surrounding her were four mutilated corpses.

"Hey, you're alright!" Karin clapped her hands, ecstatic. Even danced a little dig, bare midriff showing; although she, compared to the… fallen _shinigami_ had no blood on her. "Oh, I know! I'll introduce them to you. This one—" Pointing south, he can see broken glasses. "—is Usaka Kazuya. _That_ one—" She pointed east, to one who had extremely voluminous hair. "—is known as Uehara Kei. A bit clumsy, but good at _kidou._ Yeah, I'm renaming him to Donny." Her lips twitch, amused, before her blue eyes turned dark at one who had very prominent eyebrows. "This nasty kid is Toba Ryouhei. He's feisty, which I like. But he talks too much… and bullies…" Last but not least, the remaining unconscious and unnamed _shinigami_, who had a rather odd shaped face, with matted black hair. "… this fellow, Toujouin Heita, although he's assured me that all his lady friends call him _Pinta,_ and that I shall be no different."

… Hitsugaya Toushirou _did not _feel a twinge of jealousy. Absolutely, without a doubt, he did. Not.

Karin head tilted, and she stepped closer, apparently ignoring the close proximity between them. "My, my, what a red face you've got. Not going to faint on me, are you, Tou – shi – rou?"

If he stayed right there, forever maybe, he could count every single eyelash that rested on her pretty face.

"No, not right now." Forcing his lips to move was hard because of a sudden impulse to kiss her.

"Oh?" Her hands wound up on his neck, and now, there's hardly any distance between them. "So what are you going do?"

—

Technically, Karin got carried away. Since the adrenaline was coursing its way through her system, it couldn't escape until it was completely used up. Thus, by draining herself out, and the new recruits, though that was more a by-product than anything else, Karin was being a Good Samaritan.

And also was, incidentally, _welcoming_ them; because like Eleventh Division, there's a rite of passage that must be done, and, Karin was all too keen with maintaining the tradition. She was beaten up, Toushirou was beaten up, and even Matsumoto was beat up, just to get initiated.

The difference between this process and the Eleventh Division's 'introduction' was being comatose with the whole group pouncing on the defenceless newbie.

Teeth were lost, according to various sources.

So Karin didn't _mean_ for the newbies to be lying unconscious, it just _happened._ Like the countless of other incidents.

And then came along Toushirou, and like the person she liked being, teasing and tormenting and pulling his hair, Karin couldn't resist. Because she damn well knew that after the four cute newbies came round, Hitsugaya Toushirou was the one who would give them a good talking to, explaining and breaking down the terrible traditions of the demonized Division, all the while questioning himself why didn't he just _go_, when he really knew that what prevented him from going was because he loved the Division too much that he can't help but complain because his convoluted feelings need to be expressed, and complaining was the only way except for starry eyed adoration. And paperwork. That contained imaginary doodles of love.

_Love_, huh?

She'd never been certain until this very moment – teasing him and making him fluster.

But her heart was beating so rapidly and Karin's struggling to think properly and all she's doing was get closer towards him, parting her lips and tentatively licking them, that maybe—no, it was.

Truly, this was her, in love, with him.

—

She's wearing a bandana.

Kurosaki Karin wore a _fucking _bandana, and looking over the moon and radiant and beaming, and completely insane, and yet the sight was unable to stop the words from being said out of his traitorous, traitorous mouth. (Because that bandana really _did_ bring out the colour of her smile.)

"Marry you."

—

_Really?_

Somehow, she can't refrain herself from grinning a closing another inch between them.

Karin's flattered, and actually, she's quite tempted to say _yes._


	4. 04

04

—

"Meet my future wife."

It was with these four words that Hitsugaya Toushirou announced the news to a stunned Tenth Division.

Truthfully Hitsugaya Toushirou couldn't quite believe that he actually said it.

_Marry you._

He meant it, without a doubt. But still. The words were cast out into the open, and there they would remain.

And all Karin did was give a half-lidded grin, and narrowed the distance between them.

For a long time there was silence.

Then, unanimously, they began to clap – led the composer, Matsumoto Rangiku. Until she stopped them, one hand raised, her mute request for silence instantly understood.

Somehow, there was something very admirable about their sloth-like taichou. Not in a normal sense, but… in an impossible sense.

"Well." The auburn haired taichou could only grin, impishly matching the look that his fiancé had. "It's about damn time. So when's the wedding?"

—

So. Turned out that being seductive or being seduced wasn't such a bad thing.

Kurosaki Karin had kissed him. Hitsugaya Toushirou. And she wasn't ashamed of it, after all—

Kurosaki Karin had agreed to marry him.

But—_but_ that didn't mean—

"Mm." His mouth was slanted just below her ear, just lingering there. "You look so cute right now."

Heat flared through her cheeks.

Hitsugaya Toushirou did _not_, under any circumstance, did _not_ get the right to make her _blush!_

A kiss on the mouth. Cheek. Neck. Hand.

_Never_ any further than that!

Thus, angrily, Kurosaki Karin pushed him away – _jerk!_ – before leaning in once more – _lover…_ – and disappearing conveniently.

_Shunpo._

It was very awesome at the best of times.

—

From time to time, Kurosaki Ichigo and Hitsugaya Toushirou's paths would… cross. Intersect, if the word was preferred.

Both would give a manly nod, silent acknowledgement of what had happened between them, with no hard feelings.

Every single time, Kurosaki Ichigo would inquire about the pending event.

And every single time, Hitsugaya Toushirou would reply that it was approaching quite smoothly, he need not ask again, Karin and himself were still together, Ichigo could not complain or disprove the relationship, because in no uncertain terms had the eldest Kurosaki himself given his consent.

Ichigo would respond with a scowl. Maybe a slight grin if he was feeling cheerful. Or a growl if vengeful. A little variation was always nice.

Although the orange haired _shinigami_ never failed to call him _Toushirou._

And Hitsugaya Toushirou made sure to voice that Kurosaki Ichigo could never call him that.

In return, the future brother in law would only arch one eyebrow, his face asking _why not_ because, after all, he was in a higher position of power and they were soon to be family – and Yuzu encouraged that all relationships, platonic or romantic, should be close, _intimate_ and on the best of terms.

Really, there's no way to argue with Yuzu. And the Kurosakis shamelessly abuse this.

So Hitsugaya Toushirou lowered his muffling voice, looked away and kind of mumbled a _you just can't._

Much to the chagrin of the white haired _shinigami_, their 'conversations' always ended with Kurosaki Ichigo's guffaw stalking him like a plague.

—

It had been universally accepted that Hitsugaya Toushirou was whipped.

Kurosaki Karin was much pleased.

Mainly because now she also got free candy from the ever lovely Ukitake Juushirou, on the condition that Hitsugaya Toushirou would one day smile delightfully at him.

She only grinned and said, _consider it done._

Two weeks later, a heck of a lot of alcohol, and it was.

If the taichou protested, then Karin would merely point out the fact that he hadn't stated that her fiancé had to be sober when it happened.

(But he didn't, and the next day, the middle child of the Kurosakis was showered in sweets.)

—

After various adventures of hardship, paperwork – slightly lessened due to… _privileges_, as Matsumoto-taichou said, winking and giving a nod in Karin's general direction – wherever she may be; Hitsugaya Toushirou was summoned to the Four New Recruits bedside.

Apparently, they needed a 'talk'.

Battered and bruised, the four were. Scarcely recognisable, maybe – had he bothered to actually know what their actual faces were. Some may call it duty, others may call it honour, but Hitsugaya Toushirou knew the truth, and really, the tenth taichou had skived off, as she usually did, leaving the work to _him,_ yet again.

The lessening of paperwork had only decreased for a while, before increasing substantial amounts. The taichou's logic – _you have to work even harder, since you're a married man now._ Occasionally, the paperwork relented, but that was only because Karin intervened.

So the white haired _shinigami_ sighed, picked up the slack, and visited the four newbies.

"What's the problem?" Ever the psychiatrist, he folded his arms and leant on the wall. Wondered how long this would take.

The one with broken glasses – a permanent state, it seemed – mumbled. "Why… why are you _still_ in Tenth Division? They're—they're _killing_ us."

Wimps.

"Really?" One eyebrow arched. "Eating you alive, are they?" The one with fluffy hair nodded. "Pushing you to your limits?" Reluctantly, all of them nodded. "Well tough. This _isn't _the Academy. It's hard. It's tough. Just because we aren't _quite_ like Eleventh Division, doesn't mean we're like the Fourth either. It's in the middle, leaning more towards violence in general. This is just _initiation_, okay? It gets worse, but I won't bother to tell you the details. And yes, both Matsumoto-taichou and Kurosaki-fukitaichou are _fucking weird_, but they work. They look for the rest of the Division – they cover your back, if you cover theirs. It's a yin-yang balance, and while they prefer to laze about… they have fun. They let us have fun, and work, and bond. We're _nakama_, and they don't let you down. Sure, they may get on your nerves, but who the hell doesn't. Besides, this Division is… it's comfortably quirky, and you never know what to expect."

And all he saw at that moment was Karin. Karin throwing her food at him. Habits were hard to break, she murmured, hands raised.

"Wow. _Great_ beside manner, man." The one with prominent eyebrows. Toba Ryouhei, Hitsugaya Toushirou faintly recalled. Karin bitched about him often.

"Right now, I'm not even trying. You want to transfer, that's not my call. I don't particularly care. But we're in the same Division, so I'm just going to say this: stick with us, and you can find some definite perks." As of now, the higher seated _shinigami_ had just found one.

If any of them pissed him off, he could just give them paperwork. _'His'_.

… the sad thing about that was that he'd probably have to review and rewrite theirs to make certain that it was a job well done.

A brief, but blissful silence encompassed them. Understanding had been made, and it seemed that all four of them had decided to stay, for now. Then something occurred, a thought that hadn't seemed possible, creasing Hitsugaya's forehead.

"By the way…"

Compelled, they looked at him, starry appreciation in their eyes. Even Toba, though it was reluctant.

"… are you coming to the wedding?"

—

It would have been nice to say that the wedding went without a hitch.

It didn't.

And Kurosaki Karin refused to elaborate further.

Still, Yamamoto-soutaichou was an _excellent_ priest.

—

The reception was nice.

It picked up after Hitsugaya Toushirou drugged her drink, but he had no regrets. It was revenge, of sorts.

But, at the current moment in time, the husband of Hitsugaya Karin had to get his wife off the table.

—

Wine exploded into fireworks. Trees turned into chandeliers.

Hitsugaya Karin was having a hell of a time, although finding a little bit of trouble with her balance.

It was the reason why she was standing on the brig – the bucket-thing that held her up at the mast.

And… and…

"Toushirou…" She slurred, beaming, when she finally noticed him. "… why are there glittery fairies shimmering… so… _shiny-ly…_"

That was the last sense of coherency that registered.

Thus she fell from the sea into his arms.

—

Time to go home.

And thus, his entire Division cheered. Even the grumpy and lazy people. Because they knew what that meant.

Special glowering from Kurosaki Ichigo, now horrible brother-in-law, being elbowed by sweet sister-in-law Kurosaki Yuzu and laughed at by Hinamori Momo had to be mentioned.

He gave a melancholic sigh, holding the unconscious girl by her waist, slumped against him.

Reluctantly, he murmured an apology in her ear, but it _was _for the best.

But he was smiling – actually smiling – all the way.

—

One day they were Soul Society, the next they were in a sunny beach resort.

Yeah.

Honeymoons didn't seem so bad.

Especially since it came in handy for… seduction techniques.

—

A moment.

A dream.

A laugh.

A kiss.

A cry.

Rights.

Wrongs.

Fights.

Pranks.

A glare.

A shrug.

_Everything_ always led to another…

—

Which was why, the next morning, when Karin woke up and stretched her arms, there was a really big grin on her face.

She made sure to snuggle.

Because she was sharing the bed with Hitsugaya Toushirou, her husband.

And doodling a moustache on his face, after she put her very special bandana on him.

—

Hitsugaya Toushirou wondered, once they returned back home, what could possibly go wrong?

… he liked tempting fate.

—

**a/n.** _Thanks for reading, reviews are love; it's been fun writing this!_


End file.
